undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Summerslam 2014
This is YWE Episode 69: Summerslam 2014. This CPV saw the returns of Nightmare Kid, Scott Razor, & The Undertaker. It also witnessed Lula cash in his MITB Briefcase on PJ Skillz to become the new YWE Champion. Card YWE Championship; If Angel loses he will be FIRED!! PJ Skillz © vs. Angel Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Shadow © vs. Double D Anything Goes Match Victor X vs. Fayth MITB Briefcase on the Line! Lula (h) vs. Antho AJ Reyes vs. Arrow CrazyOne vs. Dynamite Handicap Match for the YWE Tag Team Championship Rocker © vs. The Union (B-Mad Pheonix & Thunder) YWE Intercontinental Championship Diamond Deuce © vs. Paul Omega 6 Man Tag Team Match Team RAW (Kid Wild, DJ Hero, & Cipher) vs. Team Smackdown (Ginji, Tristen McKnight, & Johnny B. Rockin) Background Smackdown vs. Raw: Bro code members Kid Wild(Raw) and Ginji(Smackdown) captain their respected brands in a Smacdown vs. Raw 6 man tag match. Can Kid Wild work with DJ Hero who took his title 2 months ago, and can they work together with the monster that has emerged called Cipher. Can Ginji also work together with the hardcore champion Tristan and what of JB Rockin’? Is it his time to shine? IC Title – Diamond Duece © vs. Paul Omega: Diamond Duece feels he is being trolled as Paul O keeps coming out at the end of Dueces matches and congratulating him but there may be more to it than meets the eye. Paul Omega hasn’t made any comments on the matter but has been named the No.1 contender. Maybe the issue will be settled as Summerslam. Tag Titles – Rocker © vs. The Union (B-MAD/Thunder): Tornado tricked both Rocker and Angel as he gave Angel an YWE Title shot and forbid Angel from competing twice leaving Rocker to defend the Tag Titles himself against the two men he helped beat twice at the last 2 PPV’s. Will this be too much for rocker. CrazyOne vs. Dynamite: CrazyOne, Frustrated with how 2014 has been to him, claims he is happy to see so many young superstars coming up from the ranks but says they have to go through him to prove their worth as he is still looking to become champion yet again. Dynamite is resigned to the fact that the “YWE Originals” time is coming to a close but wants to be the last one standing so wants to see who the best is. AJ Reyes vs. Arrow: AJ Reyes has sworn to The Union that he will deal with the “Itch” that is Arrow who is beginning to get on Tornado’s Nerves. Arrow took AJ Reyes out of the MITB match with a Side Effect of the ladder through the announce table. AJ says he’ll pull out all the stops to not suffer embracement again while Arrow is looking to take out “the weakest Union member” out first. Lula vs. Antho: Antho and Lula go at it for the briefcase that Lula won at MITB. Antho doesn’t see Lula winning the title so wants the briefcase for himself so he can avenge his brother’s injury and take out the union with the power that comes with the YWE title. Lula tells Antho to put up or shut up as he talks a big game but the 1 time they faced each other Lula walked out with the US title. Who will win this grudge match? Victor X vs. Fayth: Victor X claims he isnt afraid of Fayth and wants to expose him as a big for nothing fake monster . After beating Undertaker Victor X’s ego has gone up the roof and claims he will tick another monster of the list. As for Fayth no one knows what he is too as his movements have been bipolar and he seems more stable but one things for sure he wants a piece of Victor X after he cost him his first title at YWE. UHC Title – Shadow© vs. Double D: After Double D tried to help Tornado at Wrestlemania 5, Tornado granted Double D a title shot at any main title and Double D has now activated that title shot. Double D wants to return to his dominance of 2012 where he was the top guy on Raw. He wants to expose Shadow for a fraud as he feels all his title wins have been flukes but it won’t work on him as he was the king of retaining his title. Shadow has to do it again but it seems Shadow has had enough of people talking and is going take action, but what action? YWE Title – PJ Skiilz© vs. Angel: Angel has been granted a title shot for the YWE title but only if he agreed to the same terms that Dark Shark did which is if he loses then he is fired. Angel claims it is worth the risk if he wants to save Raw from the tyrants that are The Union. Can Angel put an end to PJ Skillz reign or is there worst to come? PJ thinks so as he is as confident as ever as long as the Union is behind him. Results *1. DJ Hero gave a superkick onto Kid Wild during the match. Seconds later, McKnight uses a steel chair on Ginji as Ginji was on the apron. *4. Scott Razor interfered in the match by hitting a Big Boot to Rocker as Thunder distracted the Referee. *5. After the match, Reyes attack Arrow from behind and hit the Reyes Clash onto Arrow. *7. After the match, Undertaker appears in the ring. Victor X charges at Taker but Taker counters and hits the Tombstone Piledriver. *8. Shadow was about to head backstage, but changed his mind by coming back in the ring and smashes the UHC title belt onto Double D. *9. B-Mad & Thunder try to interfere but failed. Then YWE Commissioner Tornado interfered and was successful of his actions to cost Angel the match. After the match, The Union (Skillz, B-Mad, & Thunder) gave a 3-on-1 assault onto Angel as Angel was down on the mat. Tornado was about to fire Angel but taken down by a returning Nightmare Kid, who dived onto Tornado from top of the titantron. Antho then slides into the ring as he, Angel, and Nightmare Kid lay waste on the Union. Then they leave the ring together victorious. *10. Lula cashed in the Raw MITB Briefcase. After the victory, Lula celebrated on the stage with his bros as the historic event comes to an end. Miscellaneous *Mario Sanchez wish Phenom well in the future and hope that Phenom cash in his briefcase successfully. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs